total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom
Tom is a canon debuting contestant on Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a member of The Fashion Bloggers with his travel partner, Jen. Personality Tom is confident and tries hard, but doesn't have many skills beyond understanding fashion. He is always looking for new styles to try and never passes up the chance to show off his latest fashion trend, no matter how outlandish, even if they aren't well received at first. Flamboyant, yet fabulous, he tends to comically overreact in dangerous situations, but is sure that his impeccable taste and trending skills will guarantee his victory. Despite Tom's flamboyant nature, he remains a loyal friend and partner, and stick by the side of his friends. He and his partner Jen plan to go far in the competition while teaching the other contestants a little something about competing with style. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over Tom and Jen arrived on the show in style, having even written their own intro cards. In None Down, Thirty To Go, the two remain in an elevator with Chris and Chef and make it to the top of the CN tower, but struggle to complete the fear challenge. Tom expresses his annoyance in being shipped with Jen, who proceeds to promote Tom's single status. On their way to Morocco in The Road To Morocco, they recognize Giselle as a renowned fashioniesta and attempt to befriend her, which works since Giselle recognizes them too. In Morocco, Giselle tries to set Tom up with another man on the show, which confuses Tom a bit, but ultimately never happens. In French Is An Eiffel Language, Tom and Jen get a flat tire with Mama DJ and proceed to go on an amazing shopping spree with her. Jen and Tom both begin to crush on DJ. The two teams manage to survive the leg, and keep their shopping bags with them into the next episode, Mediterranean Homesick Blues. Alejandro and Heather decide to target the two teams by getting rid of their shopping bags, which causes Tom and Jen to stay behind, but not Momma or DJ due to DJ's persuasion. They get their bags back and lose the leg because of the time they wasted. They're cast off the show and ride home with the Prince of Monoco who happens to be passing by. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Tom has competed against, he has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Courtney, Dj, Izzy, Duncan, Heather and Alejandro. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Tom has competed against, he has yet to outrank Dawn, Anne Maria, Dakota and Scott. *Tom has yet to outrank Vanessa. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Tom has competed against, he has yet to outrank Amy, Rodney, Sammy, Topher, Scarlett and Sugar. *Of the second generation of original characters that Tom has competed against, he has yet to outrank Randy, Adam, Candace, Krystal, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, Tom has yet to outrank Tammy, Gerry, Pete, Ellody, Laurie, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Dwayne, Junior, Ennui, Crimson, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Devin, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Gallery Tom_smile.png Tom_happy.png Tom.png Now_trending_with_tom_and_jen_1_by_cogreen20-dagksg2.png Now_trending_with_tom_and_jen_2_by_cogreen20-dagnmk9.png Trivia See also Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:TDRRDO Contestants